In Loving Memory of Stan Lee
by Robincall22
Summary: These are just little short stories about how different superheroes reacted to the news of Stan Lee's death. Captain America will be in every chapter to pick everyone up when they fall. (Side note, I am SO Team Iron Man, and I kinda hate Cap, but my ideal Cap is how I portray him in this.)
1. Tony Stark

**This is a story in memorium of Stan Lee and how each hero reacted to his death. This is a universe in which Stan Lee caused them to be heroes, like he did with writing the comics, but he di it in this universe. I'll be posting at least 23 chapters of this. I hope you all love it as much as I do!**

 **Tony Stark**

"Stan Lee is dead at 95 this morning in an LA hospital."

Tony Stark froze in place, looking up from the paperwork he was working on. On the TV flashed the face of the man who was responsible for who he was today. He packed up his work and put on the suit, flying to the nearest bar, which happened to be a dirty, run-down bar. He walked in and sat at the nearest stool.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got," he ordered, the nanotech mask folding back.

The bartender smirked at him, sidling over. "You sure about that, Iron Man? It tastes like horse shit."

"I need it," Tony muttered grimly, his head bowed. The drink was slid down the bar to him and he grabbed it, taking a huge gulp. "God, what's in this?"

"A mix of things. People only order after a really nasty breakup or when someone dies. Which one is it for you?"

"Death. Stan Lee. He created me. I don't know what I'm going to do now." Tony downed the rest of his drink, and then, "Another."

"Hey, whatever you say man. You're an Avenger. I'm sure you can take it." He slid down another.

Over the course of a half hour, Tony Stark drank sixteen of the terrible concoction. At this point, he was heavily slurring his words. Given that he was a flirty drunk, he was also flirting with anyone that came into the building, the bartender, and at one point, his stool.

"Ya know wha' ah love abat ya? Ah love th' 'ay ya touzh mah ass. Yoo're so goo' a' id." He then slid backward off his stool, the clank of metal hitting the ground resounding through the building. The bartender cringed, then glanced over the edge of the counter, only to see Tony with a bit of drool dribbling out of mouth, weeping furiously. "Yah're jus' like all'a res'. Y'all lea' meh eventooalilily."

There was a sigh from the door, and when the bartender looked up, he nearly fainted. One Avenger in a night was one thing, but two? Impossible. He had to be dreaming.

"Come on Tony. Pepper's looking for you. She says you got a package addressed to a Tony Stank. You better go open it. It's marked urgent." Steve Rogers lifted Tony over his shoulder and drug him out to his car, shoving him in and driving him back to Tony's glorious mansion, where he had a package waiting with a letter.


	2. Peggy Carter

**Peggy Carter**

Peggy Carter swung her fist at the punching bag and screamed. She could feel the rage and grief racing through her veins. _It is not FAIR!_ She thought furiously. Stan Lee was the whole reason for her existence. He was the greatest being Peggy had ever met. She couldn't believe he was actually dead.

Peggy stopped punching the bag and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Tears streamed down her face. She heard a door creak behind her, but she ignored it. She felt the floorboards shift beneath her, then strong arms wrapped around her body. She could smell something familiar, like smoke and dirt. She smiled a sad smile, then turned around.

"Steve…" she whispered into his chest. His grip on her grew tighter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Peg. How are you holding up?" He murmured in her ear. "I had to get Tony Stark out of a bar just an hour ago. He was… incredibly drunk. It scared the shit out of me. That's not who Tony is."

"I thought about a bar. But then I decided to get rid of all the anger I felt. It was a much better idea." Peggy smiled to herself at the thought of Howard's son getting so drunk. She could just imagine it. But then she thought about how Steve said it was unlike Tony and the smile dropped off her face. "God, I wish I could meet him."

"I wish you could meet him too. You would love him like a son." Steve paused. "There are so many things I regret not doing for him. And things I regret doing to him."

Peggy opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but he simply got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "I should go. I had oughta check on Bruce. There's no telling how many people he might have killed by now."

With a small smile, she said, "He sounds like a very violent man. Not the sort of company I'd expect you to keep."

"Oh, no, he's the nicest man I know. It's just that when he gets angry, he turns into a big green monster." And with that peculiar statement, he went to kiss the back of her hand in farewell, but before he could, Peggy had grabbed him by the face and kissed him with a passion.

"I've been wanting to do that since you leaped on that grenade. I don't know how you're here, but I'm not complaining. I really like you Steve Rogers, so you had better come back here and visit me again at some point."

Steve chuckled, then said, "Yes, I'll be sure to. I'll see you soon." And with that, he patriotically strode from the room. Peggy smiled, then went to the wall and began dialing a number.

"Hello Howard. How have you been? How's little Tony?"

 **I didn't really think this one through too much, and I know it doesn't make sense, but it doesn't need to make sense. It just needs to have a grieving superhero and Steve Rogers/Captain America help them through it.**


	3. Natasha Romanoff

**Natasha Romanoff**

Beating the shit out of foreign mercenaries always cheered Natasha Romanoff up, but tonight it was doing her no good. Stan Lee was dead, and there was no point to continue her career. She stopped torturing the current mercenary, a Slovakian informant gone rogue, and snapped his neck without warning.

"Holy shit Nat, tone it down a little, would you?"

Natasha smirked, then said, "Wow, didn't know you were capable of such foul language Steve." She spun around, her hair whipping around behind her, and smiled at Captain America.

"I'm glad you're here. I was going absolutely mad. I had nothing to do but torture people. I guess this is how I process grief." Natasha paused, realizing that without her creator, she was essentially nothing but an abandoned memory.

Steve saw the emotions flicker across her face, saw the pain in her eyes, before she put the façade she always had back up. "I didn't come here to stop you from killing people, I came here because I need your help. Bruce is in the forest, and I'm worried that if he runs out of deer to kill, then he'll go back into the town and start killing people.

"I don't know Steve. If he's as emotional as I am right now, I don't know if the lullaby will work. But," she sighed defeatedly, "If you think that I can help, then I'll try."

She started to leave the worn down factory, but as she reached Steve, she spun around and pressed a knife to his throat.

"And just so we're clear, if you tell anyone that I called myself emotional, I'll slit your throat. Got it?"

And without having the slightest look of concern on his face, Steve chuckled and replied, "Got it."

 **I hope that you caught the Dear Evan Hansen reference!**


	4. Bruce Banner

**Bruce Banner**

The green monster in the forest tore the head off of another deer. Internally, from somewhere within the beast, Bruce Banner thought, _Well, I certainly am glad that I decided to go to the woods. I've never felt such strong emotion. I barely knew him, but he was just so important to me._

The emotional scientist internally cringed at the gore that he saw around him through the Hulk's eyes but the Hulk just growled back at him whenever Bruce asked him to calm down a little. _Where's Nat when you need her?_ He thought, recalling how, lifetimes ago, she had a lullaby of sorts that would turn him from a monster to a more monstrous monster. Because, no matter what anybody else said, Bruce Banner was indeed a monster. All the things he had done, both as himself and as Hulk, and the worst of them done with a fair complexion.

Behind him, he heard a rustle, and the Hulk spun around, ready to kill whoever dared interrupt his mutilation of innocent forest creatures. But at the sight of fiery red hair, he froze.

"Hey big guy," murmured Natasha. "The sun's gotten real low." Bruce and the Hulk both paused. Those weren't the words. Looking away from him, Natasha muttered, "Of course it's real low, he's gone. It's not getting any lower," and Bruce understood. She couldn't say it getting low when it seemed like the sun had already gone down.

Bruce felt Hulk reluctantly giving way, as he always did when Natasha was around. He felt the warmth in his skin cooling, which meant he was a normal man who didn't have a shirt on. He could also see himself shrinking down to eye level with Natasha.

"Oh shit. I think I dislocated a shoulder again. Can you fix it?" He groaned. Every so often, he would dislocate a limb growing and then it would show up when he shrunk back down.

Natasha frowned at him. "You know I can't. I'm no doctor. But he might be able to." She nodded behind her, and Steve walked out from behind a tree.

"Yeah, I learned this back during the war. Come here Bruce." Bruce scrunched up his face discomfort as Steve ran his hand over his shoulder. He barely had time to prepare for the pain before a searing flash of lightning ran down his arm, before the pain gave way to relief as the pain and discomfort subsided.

"How are you doing Bruce? I've had to go around picking up a bunch of different people. Tony was drunker than Bucky on a bad day. It was freaky." Steve was rather proud of himself for hiding the terror that had laced his voice when he was with Peggy.

Bruce sighed. "I was doing pretty badly, but now I'm doing better," he said, looking at Nat, "now that you're- you guys are here." His cheeks deepened a shade and looked away from the beautiful Black Widow. God, the way she could make him laugh.

"Hey Steve, why don't you go check up on Wanda and Vision? I've got it from here," said Natasha, gently smiling at Bruce.

Taking the hint, Steve smiled. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll go find them before they move their location again. Keep it kid friendly when you get to the park."

He turned to leave, and before he had even completely turned around, Natasha had already punched Bruce hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"For leaving me alone with these idiots for over three years." She rubbed his sore arm and pulled him gently toward her, kissing him softly. "I've missed you."

And with a smile, Bruce Banner simply replied, "I missed you too, Nat."


	5. Wanda Maximoff

**Wanda Maximoff-5**

A wave of red rolled across the room. The color was all across the room, with Wanda Maximoff at the center, her brow furrowed in concentration. She twisted her hands in elaborate gestures, causing to red to darken in some places and lighten in others, with the shape constantly changing. It slowly turned into a shape, an elderly man wrapping his arms around a young woman and young man, along with a perfectly shaped man, with kind eyes, floating just above them. Wanda smiled and reached out to touch her brother's cheek, only to be disappointed when her hand simply passed through his form, slightly disfiguring it.

The door behind her opened and, without turning around, Wanda remarked, "Hey, Vis. Back already?"

"I'm not Vision. I love your magic sculpture thing," said Steve, walking across the floor to hug Wanda, being sure to stay clear of the red mist filled with radiation. Being superhuman didn't make him immortal, after all.

"Where is Vision anyways?" he asked, pulling away from the hug he had her wrapped in.

"I don't know. And I'm worried. He just left without a word when he heard the news. It's not like Vis to just leave," she fretted.

"Where do you think he might have gone?" Steve said, edging toward the door as the red people in the center of the room began pulsing and reaching out long tendrils as Wanda's distress increased, filling the room with her worry.

"Possibly the greenhouse. He's always liked it there. Said it makes him feel more human." The tendrils pulled back slightly and Steve breathed a sigh of relief as the red slowly inched away from him.

Then let's go there. When we find him, why don't you try giving him this after I've left the two of you alone?" At the sight of the object in Steve's hand, Wanda gasped.

"Steve, that's a wonderful idea, but you really didn't have to get that, it was probably very expensive!" Steve smirked and shrugged.

"I used a combination of heavy grief, a little bit of lying, and a small implication of Clint's 'Avenger's Discount' and I got it for only about $100." He reached out and grabbed Wanda by the arm, gently dragging her out of the door and in the direction of the greenhouse.


End file.
